


[podfic] the mustache mission

by Annapods



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Gen, Humor, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Ed and Al have no idea what they're getting into when they let Major Hawkeye recruit them one last time.written by tierfal





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mustache Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370072) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



> for the hijinks challenge

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tmm) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pzxh9b8336c6art/tmmwhole.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
